Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recycling system and method thereof, and more particularly to a waste plastic container recycling system and method thereof.
Description of the Prior Art
A common waste container automatic recycling system is mostly composed of following structures and operated according to following operation principles. A body of a waste container recycling system has singular or plural container input(s) for different categories. When a user puts a container to be recycled therein, a plurality of sensors inside the body detects a weight, volume, transparency, electric conductivity/magnetic conductivity, appearance or other categorization labels (for example, a barcode, sensible label) and determines a type of the container to be recycled.
Nowadays, the waste container recycling system usually determines plastic types based on density and transparency. However, the waste container recycling system does not have a mechanism which can precisely distinguish waste plastic containers made of similar physical/chemical characteristics (for example, PET, PP, PE, PVC and other plastic materials). In addition, if there is liquid residue in the waste plastic containers, a possibility of error identification elevates.
Therefore, if the waste container recycling system can automatically exclude the liquid residue in the waste plastic container and can precisely distinguish the waste plastic containers made of different plastic materials, the waste plastic containers can be precisely categorized.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.